Candles for a Blackbird
by Ivillr Six
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have their ups and downs but at least they can work things out together! really bad summary, I'm sorry it is two-shot of Klaine songfics. I literally own nothing! Enjoy :)


**A/N This chapter is sad ok, but the second chapter of this story is happier, I promise... unless you don't ship Klaine, which you should ( I ship it!) Enjoy! Same principle's apply as my other stories with songs in them. I give myself 30 minutes and no major editing. And let the Games begin!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee *sighs* Or any songs used *sighs again***

**...**

The power lines went out  
>And I am all alone<br>But I don't really care at all  
>Not answering my phone<br>All the games you played  
>The promises you made<br>Couldn't finish what you started  
>Only darkness still remains<p>

"Okay, can I ask you something? Because you and I have always been completely honest with each other... You and I, we hang out, sing flirty duets together, you know my coffee order. Was I supposed to think that was nothing?"

"What do you mean?"

"I thought the guy that you wanted to ask out on Valentine's Day... was me."

"Wow, I really am clueless... Look, Kurt, I don't know what I'm doing, I pretend that I do. And I know how to act it out in song, but the truth is, I've never really been anyone's boyfriend before. "

"Me neither."

"Let me be really clear about something; I really, really care about you. But as you, and about twenty mortified shoppers saw, I'm not very good at romance. And I don't want to screw this up."

"So it'll be like _When Harry met Sally, _but I get to play Meg Ryan."

"Deal. Don't they get together in the end?"

Lost sight  
>Couldn't see<br>When it was you and me

"Rachel just asked me out."

"That's amazing, she's got a girl crush on you... Wait a second, why'd you say yes? You can't lead her on!"

"Who says I'm leading her on?"

"You can't be serious."

"When we kissed... it felt good."

"It felt good because you were drunk!"

"What's the harm in going out on one silly little date?"

"You're _gay, _Blaine."

"I thought I was... But I've never had a boyfriend before, Isn't this the time when you're supposed to figure stuff out?"

"I can't believe what I'm hearing right now..."

"Maybe I'm bi? I don't know."

"Bisexual is a term that gay guys use in high school when they want to hold hands with a girl and feel like a normal person for a change!"

"Wait, wait, wait... Why are you so angry?!"

"Because I look up to you! I admire how proud you are of who you are, I know what its like to be in the closet, and here you are about to tip-toe back in!"

"I'm really sorry if this hurts your feelings or your pride right now, but as confusing as this is for you, its actually a lot more confusing for me. You're 100% sure of who you are, fantastic! maybe we all can't be so lucky."

"Yeah I've had a lot of luck, Blaine. I was lucky to be chased out of high school by a bully who threatened to kill me!"

"And why did he do that?"

"Because he didn't like who I was!"

"Sort of exactly what you're saying to me right now, isn't it? Look, I am... searching okay? I'm honestly just trying to figure out who I am. And for you, of all people, to get down on me like that, I just didn't think that's who you were. I see you, I'd say 'bye', but I wouldn't want to make you angry!"

Blow the candles out  
>Looks like a solo tonight<br>I'm beginning to see the light  
>Blow the candles out<br>Looks like a solo tonight  
>But I think I'll be alright<p>

"It's the best night of my life, I wanna live here. I wanna live here and I wanna make art and help people!"

"Well you could certainly help people light fires with your breath."

"Hey, come on, I only had one beer."

"Sure you did."

"Hey."

"What?"

"Kiss me, kiss me."

"Oh no."

"Come on, kiss me."

"No, no, no, no, come on, you're riding in the back. Come on, lie down... less likely to throw up that way, been there."

"Alight, alright."

"Blaine!"

"Hey Kurt, lets just do it. I want you, I want you so bad!"

"No, no, please no, stop it! Stop it, stop!"

"Hey listen, I know you wanted to do it in a field of lilacs with spring playing in the background and all that, but who cares where we are? It's all about us."

"Right! It's about us! Which is why I don't want to do it on a night that you spent half of dancing with another guy... And that you're sober enough to remember it the next day!"

"Why are you yelling at me?"

"Because I've never felt less like being intimate with anyone! And either you can't tell or you just don't care!... Where are you going?"

"I'm sorry if I'm trying to be spontaneous and fun!.. I think I'm just going to walk home."

One day  
>You will wake up<br>With nothing but "you're sorrys"  
>And someday<br>You will get back  
>Everything you gave me<p>

"Okay, I've got the cheese plate, our _Being Bobby Brown_ marathon can officially begin!"

"Who's Chandler?"

"Why are you going through my phone?"

"I'm not going through your phone, it just keeps buzzing because Chandler won't stop texting you... 'When we go to New York, lets stop in front of The Plaza and and reenact the end of _The Way We Were.'_"

"Give me that."

"'Can you sing into my voicemail? I want your voice to be my ringtone.'"

"Give me my phone."

"There are literally dozens of texts between the two of you, do you know how many times you've texted me in the last few days? Four, and three of them were about finding peach-coloured shoe polish."

"Why are you getting so upset? This is all innocent."

"This is cheating, Kurt!"

"This is texting okay, he's just a guy a met at the music store, nothing happened! You used to text Sebastian all the time, call him even!"

"But I didn't _like_ him, and all those texts were family friendly! You like this guy..."

"I like the way he makes me feel... I mean, when was the last time that you complimented me? Or made me feel special?"

"I transferred schools to be with you! I changed my whole life, that doesn't make you feel loved?"

"You don't know what its like being your boyfriend, okay? You are the 'Alpha gay' even Rachel wanted to make out with you! I used to get solo's every week and now do you know how many times I've had to sit on the stool and watch you perform?"

"Then _talk_ to me, tell me you're unhappy. But don't _cheat on me_!"

"I feel like I've taken crazy pills! I didn't cheat on you! I'm really sorry if this made you feel upset, but its _okay_."

"It's not right, but its okay..."

Blow the candles out  
>Looks like a solo tonight<br>I'm beginning to see the light  
>Blow the candles out<br>Looks like a solo tonight  
>But I think I'll be alright<p>

"So, that was... moving. I guess I'm kind of wondering why that was."

"Well, you know, I really missed you..."

"I missed you too. And I'm really glad you're here but, you've been so emotional and weirdly sad... Please stop pretending that there's nothing wrong."

"..."

"..."

"I was with someone."

"It was Sebastian, wasn't it?"

"No. No it wasn't Sebastian, but it didn't mean anything... It was just a hook-up, okay?"

"Who was it?"

"It doesn't matter who it was with, Kurt. What matters is that I was by myself, I needed you. I needed you around and you weren't there! And I was lonely... I'm-I'm _really_ sorry."

"You don't think that I've been lonely? You don't think that I've had temptations? But I didn't act on them because I knew what it meant! It meant something horrible and awful.."

"I'm so sorry, Kurt. I really am. Wait, Kurt-"

"Don't."

"Please-"

"Just don't, Blaine."

**...**

**A/N Wow. That was sad, not just the writing, also the fact that I memorised like 75% of that... It took 40 minutes because It took a bit longer than I would have though to put in all the dialogue and make sure it was accurate... up next; The happy Klaine moments:) stay tuned if you're reading this, and crack open the dental floss. Its about to get fluffy!**


End file.
